


A Swiss Morning

by Barna22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22
Summary: A fluffy short about a lazy vacation morning Angela and Fareeha spend together in the Swiss Alps.





	A Swiss Morning

Angela woke up to the Saturday morning sun's light beaming through the windows. The curtains were still drawn, but it was bright enough to wake her. She didn't want to open her eyes yet, though, a moment like this was worth savouring for a little longer. Or, she was simply lazy, but she would never admit that to herself.

She extended her arm towards the other side of the bed, where she hoped to find something warm and comforting, but her hands only gripped the empty sheet. She frowned, pulling the covers over her head, and grunted as her feet slid out from under the safety of the blanket.

A deep sigh. She would have to get up soon, it was probably late judging by the sun.

Angela wasn't exactly a morning person, and she was perfectly aware of that. It's not often she had a holiday, though, so it felt like a waste of time to sleep until this late. Acknowledging that, she slowly opened her eyes and turned on her back. The sun was, in fact, already up and shining down on roofs covered in snow, the light reflecting to create an almost blinding view. Angela had to squint to make out the houses on the other side of the valley.

Finally willing herself to sit up, she yawned and stretched her arms towards the ceiling. She slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. There was a fluffy yellow morning coat folded on a chair, and Angela smiled as she picked it up to put it on.  _ How thoughtful. _

After a refreshing face wash she quickly adjusted her hair so that it wouldn't look like a  _ complete _ mess, and set off towards the kitchen.

“Fareeha? Are you home?” No answer. A quick look towards the front door told her that her coat and boots were gone, so she must have gone outside. She walked over to the large living room windows, and took a peek towards the street. Sure enough, Fareeha was in front of the house, dressed in clothes so thick that her fit shape turned into something that almost resembled a large bubble. She was shovelling snow, and Angela just now noticed how much had fallen during the night. The driveway was almost clean thanks to Fareeha's efforts, and Angela wondered for how long must had she been out there to have managed so much.

She smiled and started making her way to the kitchen.

She put on more coffee than usual, this time it wasn't just for herself. As the water started boiling, she heard the familiar sound of the front door opening. Angela's face lit up as she made her way to greet Fareeha, who looked even more ridiculous in her countless layers of puffy clothes when she was inside.

“Good morning, mein Schatz. Is it that cold outside?” Angela surveyed the other with a raised eyebrow and a small smile as Fareeha started peeling off her coat.

“Ooh, it's absolutely freezing! How did you ever spend more than a week in a climate like this?” There was so much clothing on her that she had difficulty taking off her coat, and Angela couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

“Here, let me help with that. At least you're not going to get a cold in clothes like this.” She stepped beside the other, and helped her take off the heavy winter coat. Fareeha wasn't used to the cold December mornings in Switzerland, and Angela could feel that she was shivering slightly. “I put on some coffee, hopefully that helps you warm up. How much time did you spend outside?”

“Half an hour, maybe a bit more. I've never seen this much snow in my life before I think, but the driveway is at least free of it now.”

Angela knitted her brows and tried to look disapproving, though to not much avail. “Fareeha, dear, you shouldn't have been outside for so long. I don't want you to get a cold.” When Fareeha started to look like she was feeling guilty, Angela cupped her cheeks and stood on her toes to place a kiss on the other's lips. “Come, coffee is probably ready. That'll warm you up.”

Fareeha obliged happily, and taking the hand that was offered to her, she let Angela lead her towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on Tumblr for a while, but I decided to post it here as well. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
